RUSTLE RUSTLE
by ASakuraZaki
Summary: A story about how things went two months after Fou-Lu's defeat, and what the guys, mainly Scias and Ursula, ended up doing. Slight romance is in the air, maybe? You decide! Might continue if wanted.


A small story about what Scias and Ursula would do, after the Dragon Emperor was defeated. _slight_ romance in the air, maybe?

I do not own Breaht of Fire IV or any of it's characters. Capcom does and stuff. And the story belongs me, so steal it and die~ :3 Hope you enjoy!

'_Two months since the Dragon Emperors' defeat_' she thought to herself.  
'_Two months since we split up. Two months since my grandfather died, leaving me the whole damn army to take care of_' she thought, and grunted.  
'_And here I am... Keeping watch for these damn USELESS bunch of...!_' She stood up, growled, and kicked a bucket that was lying next to her.

That's right, former captain Ursula, young woman, the general at the age of 21, was sitting in front of a fireplace just now. She had set out with a few of her men to get rid of some nasty monters just outside the Capital, and oh, was she _pissed_. She - _the General herself_ - was keeping watch in the night, while all her men were sound asleep. '_such brats_', she thought, '_They don't make good men anymore._'

It wasn't like her, not like her at all, to get so pissed over something like this, a small matter like this. But she did kind of think that she'd become, well, The Big Boss or something once she was in the head of the army. That she wouldn't have to do any unnecessary fieldwork anymore. But turns out the troops weren't as strong as she'd thought - and if they were, well, the monsters had just gotten too strong for them. Everytime a monster stronger than a damn Eye Goo appeared it seemed she had to drag her ass out of the town to take care of them. Well, it was her duty to keep the Capital safe - but when was _she_ gonna rest? She fought all day long and kept guard all night. It was tiring her, heck, it was tearing her apart. But what was she to do? Her grandfather kept the capital safe, doing exactly the same - and so would she do, she had sworn she'd follow in his footsteps and become a General at least as good as her grandfather, if not even better. 'Specially after the rumours; "No woman can do it", they said. Because she was a woman, she couldn't lead the whole army, and take care of the people.  
'_We'll just see who'll laugh in the end._'

She laid down in the grass, Soft, cool grass, and rubbed her eyes with her palms, then closing them. She'd already taken her armor off for the night, she was only wearing her pants, boots and bandage wrapped around her chest, with a thin top covering her and ofcourse her gun, she couldn't just dumb her gun. And oh, was she comfy. But heck, like _she_ was gonna fall asleep, no, she had more important things to do. What kind of a dope would fall asleep in the middle of a watch? Yeah, what kinda...

...

CRACKLE.

Ursulas' eyes split opened the instant she heard the noise, but she laid still. She breathed heavily, and glanced to the sky; She saw a crimson shade slowly creep up, towards the waxing cresent, which was already disappearing. The sun was coming up. Just how long was she asleep for?  
'_Shitshitshitshitshit..._' she beat herself up inside her head as she thought about her next move.  
'_I swear to GOD, if it's one of those goddamn giant lizards I'm gonna go and kick those bastards out of their soft, comfy beds for some early morning training..._'  
She heard another crackle rise from the woods. She slowly started sliding her hand towards her belt, to the gun that was hanging from it, The Electrifier.  
Suddenly, she heard the crackle-noise approaching. She scooted up and instantly fired to the direction of the noise, without a second thought.  
"FREEZE! Show yourself or die!" she shouted, firing another shot - she wanted to make sure she wouldn't miss, her eyes _were_ still tired after the sleep, after all.  
She heard a low squeak from the woods, as a... DOG approached? She blinked numerous of times, wondering if she was still asleep after all.  
"H-h-h-hold o-on! I-it's..." The dog was talking to her, on his knees on the ground, paws - no wait, HANDS raised up?  
Ursula blinked a couple of times again and rubbed her eyes, lowering her gun as she gazed at the man in amaze. "...SCIAS?"  
The man nodded rapidly severval times, afraid to make a sound, and lowered his head into a bow - which looked rather strange, as his hands were still raised and he was on his knees, and he WAS taller than an average person too, so his skinny hands up in the air and the man himself scrouching like that...  
"S-s-orry but..." "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Ursula screamed before he could start. "I could've killed you, for the unholy Emperors' sake! Don't go sneaking around the army's camp!"  
Scias nodded again. "S-sorry." She knew he was really sorry, but she could hear a small chuckle from his words, and she knew there was a smile on his face.  
She dropped the gun, and lift her hands up to rub her eyes, letting out a long and tired groan. As she opened her eyes, Scias was still on his knees on the ground. She growled quietly and walked up to the man, grabbing his wrist. "Get up, God..." she shook her head as he stood up. Her eyes wandered to the samurai's clothes - she really was close to killing him, looking at the holes and burns in his robes.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" She gazed up at him as she asked. She'd forgotten how tall he actually was - had she ever really stood right next to him like this before? No, not really. The dogman scratched his head.  
"W-well, y'know..." He began, as Ursula crossed her arms, clearly a bit irritated. "I just thought... I-i went b-back to Lydia b-but... What was there for me anymore?" He lowered his head as he spoke, and Ursula blinked a couple of times, her ears twitching in confusion. The anger turned into curiousity. "T-the people I used to work f-for... They d-don't exactly n-need me anymore. A-and, I don't..." his voice lowered for a second "I don't want to work with scums like them anymore."  
Ursula tilted her head. She was pretty amazed to hear the furry samurai talk so clearly. You could say it was almost like a turn-on. She coughed to herself, and then spoke. "...And then?"  
Scias scratched his head again, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "W-well... I went to s-see Cray in W-woren to see if he n-n-needed help or-or-or... Y-yeah, I didn't really feel c-comfortable around so m-m-m-many..." he chuckled as he spilled out the next word; "Cats."  
Ursula grinned slightly, even for her surprise. "I know. Even one cat was a bother, let alone a village full of them."  
Scias nodded and smiled as he went on "Yeah, and w-well, I went to see P-princess N- Well, Queen Nina in W-wyndia.. But she was busy with R-ryu... Did you hear they were g-g-g-getting m-m-m-..." He flushed for a second under his fur, and Ursula raised her eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and after a small gasp she spoke  
"...Oh don't tell me..."  
"M-married."  
Her mouth opened for a second, as she turned around and covered her mouth with her hand, about ready to crack up. "Well, well... I'd heard the princess was getting married, but..." she took a few steps away from him, just to stop and turn around to face him again. "with RYU? Our Ryu?" she had a grin, almost like a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Well. Good for them." she said in a low tone, chuckling, then brushing the grin off of her face as she faced Scias again, with her arms crossed. Scias tilted his head, surprised to see some, well - emotion on the woman's face.  
"Y-yeah..." He scratched his head "I was... P-pretty surprised too... well, anyway, I s-soon l-left because... W-well, I wasn't r-really welcome i-in a... a... Lovenest." Ursula nodded to this. God, she would've run, run as fast as she could, herself. "And so what brings you here?"  
"W-well... I th-though the place w-was pretty trashed a-after Fou-Lu, I th-thought people w-would need help r-rebuilding th-the city. A-as I arrived to the Capital I a-asked for the General.. B-but they said General had n-no time, s-so I helped out f-for that day a-and came back the next day, a-and the next, a-and finally, I g-got an answer." He chuckled quietly. "T-they said the General has n-n-no time f-f-f-for..." he cleared his throat as he went silent. "...For?" she asked.  
"...F-for low scum like... me, and the t-t-townpeople."  
Her ears immediately stood erect as her jaws drop open. Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a small hissing noise. Scias jumped, sscared that she was actually gonna attack _him_. She then turned around, scratching her head with both her hands. What the hell! The General was supposed to _protect_ the townsmen, what will they think of the new General if someone goes around saying stuff like _that_! She growled, deep and low, in frustration.  
"I knew it! I _knew_ it! I knew there were good soldiers out there that were _ding_ to serve, I KNEW this place is rotten! I knew these guys are SCUM! OH, that guy's getting his ass fired, Ill kick Jeffreym and Wayne out too and oh what's that annoying little prick's name..." she went on and on as she walked in circles, and Scias grinned widely. Suddenly she stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. "And the Hell are _you_ grinning at!"  
"W-well, Ursula... You've changed." As he said that, her face was stripped off the rage.  
"Y-you... Used to be cool and collective, m-maybe... You e-even came off a bit c-c.. Cold." He scratched his chin, smiling. "B-but... I'm g-glad to see you s-still recognize me and... D-don't just brush me off l-like... Like the others d-did." Ursula blinked a couple of times, her face totally blank, until a light shade of red rose to her cheeks. She immediately turned around, her back facing Scias. She coughed and lift her chin up. "Ugh, well..." She crossed her arms and glanced at Scias over her shoulder. "I'm just tired is all. I usually contorl myself much better. Anyway." she turned around o face him, again. "If you want to stay, you're welcome to do so. We need good man, as I seem to be the only one able to beat all the monsters around here anymore anyway." Scias nodded, and bowed down to her. "T-thank you... General." She jumped a bit, letting out a strange, squeak-like-noise. "D-don't call me that!" She said and walked up to the man again. "We're old friends so let's just call eachother by name, huh? Otherwise you'll make me feel weird." The furry man nodded, grinning. "I-if you wish. Now..." he quickly pulled something out of a bag he was carrying, and threw it to her. She was startled for a moment, looking at the piece of clothing he just threw to her.  
"...Huh?"  
"I-it's a blanket."  
"...And?"  
"G-go sleep. I-i'll keep w-watch."  
"...I don't think if that's really okay, but..."  
She sat down on the ground with a deep sigh. "I _could_ use some sleep." Scias grinned as she said this, taking a few steps and approaching the fire. He sat down himself, poking the fire with a stick.  
"G-go to sleep."  
Ursula laid down, nodding to him. The second she closed her eyes, everything went black.

Scias grinned and thought to himself;

'_I'll teach those squirts how to treat a woman._'


End file.
